


Nothing on you

by sloganeer



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, WIP Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: Harry followed him to California because they were supposed to be famous and they were supposed to be in love forever.





	Nothing on you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of what was meant to be a Fleetwood Mac AU, each section based on a song from Rumours. I only ever wrote Second Hand News.

Side One  
1\. "Second Hand News", Lindsey Buckingham, 2:56

I know I got nothing on you  
I know there's nothing to do

-

Niall texts while he's out to say that he'll be out a little longer. Harry ignores him because his hands are full of clothes. He's moving into the spare room. It's been a long time coming.

Once he has this bed the way he likes it, with the nice sheets that smell clean instead of the scratchy ones that Niall never changes, even when Harry asks, he flops on his back, pulls out his phone, texts "fine," then settles in for a good pout.

It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. Niall was the one with the scholarship, but Harry followed him to California because they were supposed to be famous and they were supposed to be in love forever. The years between then and now feel like a decade. Harry feels old, and he's barely 21.

The door bangs open, then Harry hears Niall's shoes drop onto the tile floor because this house is only one level, and everything echoes in the canyon. 

"Hazza!" Niall shouts out, but Harry lets him search. "Where are ya, mate?"

Mate. Harry should've moved out of their bed a long time ago. They were both hanging onto their teenage love because it was familiar and comfortable, but it wasn't love anymore. Not like the love Harry wanted. The love he wrote about in their songs. 

Still, he and Niall make great music together.

"Harry?" Niall's head peeks around the doorframe. "Whatcha doin' in here?" It's only a spare room because they keep a futon in here for when Gemma comes to visit. Mostly, they use this room to write, practice, and record demos. 

He pushes up on his elbows, blowing his hair out of his face, and hoping his eyes aren't too red. "Just felt like a change."

Niall nods, coming into the room and sitting down at the end of the bed. That's probably the most conversation they're ever going to have about it. They don't talk; they just write heart wrenching songs about each other.

"So, I think I got us a gig."

Harry smiles. "Hey, that's awesome." He sits up, cross-legged, leaning forward to put a hand on Niall's knee. 

They're not starving here in LA, but they're not famous like Niall promised Harry, holding his hand on the plane all those years ago. They even made an album, an actual physical thing that Harry has signed for fans and mailed home to his mom.

Niall produced and engineered the music, Harry designed and shot the cover, and they both agreed to spend the extra money to do a run on vinyl. 

Since then, though, it's been just enough shows as they can fit in between Harry's boutique job and Niall's freelance producing. It's enough money for rent and food, but they both want more.

"Where are we playing?" Harry asks.

"It's not a show," Niall says. He threads his fingers through Harry's. They hold hands while Niall takes a breath, and Harry holds his. "It's a band."


End file.
